


lust

by anyakoku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: it's definitely a sin to make love in the presence of the earth mother's likenessmae didn't give a shit though





	lust

It’s _definitely_ a sin to make love in the presence of the Earth Mother’s likeness.

 

Mae didn’t give a shit though.

 

Propped up against the base of a statue of Mila, red faced and nearly out of breath, Mae didn’t give a damn about what could be considered sacrilegious. Not when Celica’s lips were sucking on her neck. Not when Celica’s delicate fingers were giving more pleasure that she had ever been able to give herself.

 

Mae let out a shriek of pleasure as Celica’s index finger hit what could have only been her g-spot, her legs tightening around Celica’s waist. Celica quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, pulling herself off of Mae’s neck, a string of saliva momentarily connecting the two. Celica’s eyes were stern as she looked her girlfriend in the eyes, panting slightly.

  
  
“Y’know…” She started, her lips forming into a grin. “If this is getting a little much for ya… we can always stop.”  
  
Celica shook her head. “It’s kind of you to offer that, but…” She took a deep breath. “I… need this. To indulge, I mean.”  
  
Mae snorted. “It’s cute seeing you try to act all serious like you don’t have your fingers stuck up my vagina.”  
  
Celica’s face went red before she glanced down to see that she was in fact still in the middle of getting her girlfriend off. “You don’t have to be so crude about it!”  
  
“And _you_ don’t have to stop fingering me! Especially when it was getting _reeeaallly_ good~.”

 

Celica sighed, bringing her face up to Mae’s, their noses barely even millimeters apart. “You really are the worst, you know that?”

 

“And what about you? You’re the one who suggested we fuck right in front of a statue of _her_!” Mae exclaimed, pointing up at the statue behind her.

 

“Fair enough, I suppose.” Celica said with a light grin before pressing her lips up against Mae’s and resuming her act of pleasuring her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write something longer than this, but i'm not great at writing sex stuff and without a lot of opportunities for feedback i kinda just end up going with what feels sexy but cute and fluffy in a way.


End file.
